Naruto Meets Pokemon
by AnAwesomeName
Summary: Two anime series combine to make one awesome tale!


_Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Pokemon is owned by Nintendo. Enjoy!_

"Naruto! Slow down!" Yelled Sasuke as he tried to catch up to his friend.

"Sasuke, leave him. It's his fault if he gets hurt. Again." Sakura insisted. Meanwhile, Naruto was busy jumping from tree branch to tree branch at a great speed.

"Get hurt? Ha! I have as much chance getting hurt as-OW!" Naruto was so busy ensuring his friends that he won't be hurt that he was completely unaware of the branch that sent him hurtling towards the ground.

"See? Told you!" Sakura said, running down to catch him with Sasuke ahead.

"What an idiot..." Sasuke muttered, while catching Naruto. When noticing that his friend caught him, Naruto quickly got up and kept running.

"I can take care of myself, thank you-OW!" Naruto had run into a boy with a blue vest on, a shirt that said "Kalos Champion", a cap with two halves of a circle and a circle in the middle, and blue pants.

"Hey, Ash! What's the holdup?" said a boy with a blue jumpsuit, and a backpack with a claw on it. He was walking with a little girl and a girl that looked like she was the boy's height.

"OH NO, ASH!" The girl screamed, running to Ash's side. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine!" The boy said, dusting himself off and helping Naruto up. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine."

"Hey, Ash. He looks like a trainer! Why don't you challenge him to a battle?"

"Great idea, Serena! Are you up for a battle?" Ash asked Naruto.

"Sure! I can use the practice for when I become Hokage!"

 _A few minutes later..._

"The battle between Ash from Kanto and Naruto from Konohagakure will now begin!"

Ash pulled out a PokeBall, and threw it to reveal a large creature that had white armor and a black body.

"AGGRON, I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Woah! I thought this was going to be a physical battle!" Sakura asked Serena.

"What makes you think-"

"YOU'RE A KEEPER! PLEASE TAKE CARE OF MY BROTHER!" The little girl asked while kneeling in front of Sakura.

"BONNIE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DOING THAT?! I'm really sorry, she's been doing this ever since we started our journey with Ash." Clemont apologized.

Meanwhile, Naruto was charging forward with his spiral chakra sphere.

"Aggron, use Iron Defense!"

Aggron had executed the move just as Naruto landed his attack.

"Hmmm. Impressive. A direct hit." Sasuke noticed. "Wait..." Clemont noticed.

The smoke cleared to show that Aggron was still standing, and to indicate that the move wasn't very effective.

"Now it's time for our three-hit combo! Aggron, Flash Cannon!" Ash announced.

A large beam scored a direct hit on Naruto, sending him through the air, leaving Sasuke and Sakura shocked.

"Now, use Power-Up Punch to knock him higher into the air!"

"AGG-RON!" Aggron jumped up to land a devestating move that sent Naruto slightly higher.

"Finally, use Seismic Toss and land on him!"

Aggron grabbed Naruto by the legs and swung him and sent him crashing down to the ground, and before Naruto could react, Aggron landed on him.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke stood with a scowl on his face.

The smoke cleared to find that Naruto was unconscious, with a bloody forehead and lip.

"Naruto is unable to battle. Aggron wins!" Clemont announced.

"Well done, Aggron!" Ash said, returning Aggron to its PokeBall.

"Naruto, wake up! Naruto!" Sakura said, trying to revive her friend.

"Use this. It's a revival herb. Its bitterness will wake him up and replenish his energy in a snap." Ash advised. Sakura took the herb and put it in Naruto's mouth. The second it touched its tounge, Naruto's eyes popped open.

"GROSS! WHAT IS THIS?!"

Naruto tried to get the taste out of his mouth until he saw Ash with a puzzled look on his face.

"You've never had a Pokemon battle before, have you?"

"A what battle?"

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie all looked at each other until Ash said, "Come with me."

 _Later..._

"Professor Sycamore? Are you there?" Ash called.

"Ah, Ash! What a pleasant surprise! I see you've brought guests!"

"Yeah! Meet Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke! They need a Pokemon to start training with. Also, I've completed the PokeDex!" Ash said, showing the professor his PokeDex.

"Incredible! Let me give you this as a reward!" Professor Sycamore reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a diamond on it. "It's a shiny charm. When wearing it, you'll pretty much find a shiny Pokemon with every encounter!" He gave Ash the necklace and walked up to the three ninja with three PokeBalls.

"CHESPIN, FENNEKIN, FROAKIE, COME ON OUT!"

Suddenly, a green and brown creature with spines on its head, a blue creature with orbs on its neck, and a yellow and orange creature stared at the Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

"These are the starter Pokemon you get in the Kalos region. You can each choose one."

Sakura walked up to Fennekin, and petted it. "I want this one! It looks so cute!"

Naruto walked up to Chespin and picked it up. "Hi, buddy! I'm Naruto!"

Sasuke walked to Froakie and scowled, to which the Pokemon glared.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you! Pokemon are creatures that can be found anywhere and have different types and abilities! Froakie is a Water-type, Fennekin is a Fire-type, and Chespin is a Grass-type! Other types include Fighting, Ghost, Ice, Poison, Normal, and Steel, to name a few. You go around and battle challengers, and each battle gives more experience to the Pokemon. Give it enough experience, and it will evolve!" The Professor explained.

"Wow! I want to catch a Fighting-Type!" Naruto exclaimed before looking at Sasuke and Sakura's glaring faces.

"Use this PokeDex to find a Pokemon's type! Good luck!" Said the Professor, handing out a Pokedex to the three newcomers.

"Congratulations! Each of you come with us." Ash said, running out the door to which the ninja followed.

 _In the forest..._

"Why did Ash tell us to wait here?" Sasuke asked Clemont.

"My guess is as good as yours. He usually surprises us with random stuff, so this won't be different."

Meanwhile, Sakura was sitting with Bonnie and Serena. "So how long have you had feelings for Ash?" Sakura asked.

"Ever since I started traveling with him. I really think-"

"REALLY?! CLEMONT, DID YOU HEAR THAT? SERENA-" Bonnie started but was cut off by Serena.

"Stop it, Bonnie! Anyway, I really wish that he would notice me."

"I'm back!" Yelled Ash, carrying three PokeBalls.

"Mienfoo, Riolu, and Tyrogue, come out!"

A golden Riolu, a blue Mienfoo, and a gray and blue Tyrogue emerged from the capsules.

"Incredible! These are three shiny fighting types! How did you get them, Ash?" Clemont asked.

"I used the shiny charm! I walked around and when a shiny was nearby, the diamond turned red! Guys, choose your secondary Pokemon!"

 _Part 2 will be uploaded soon._


End file.
